Panem et Fabula
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Recueil de OS sur les pensées de Katniss au cours des évènements plus ou moins banals de sa vie.
1. La Fleur des justiciers

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "coquelicot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hunger Games est à Suzanne Collins

**Panem et Fabula**

_La Fleur des justiciers_

Katniss associait le Président Snow à un symbole très particulier : les roses blanches. Il en portait toujours à sa boutonnière, il en avait apporté chez elle quand il était venu la voir avant la Tournée de la Victoire, il en avait même bombardé le district treize. Avec les révélations de Finnick, elle avait compris qu'elles servaient à camoufler l'odeur des ulcères causés par l'absorption répétée de poisons et d'antidotes à l'efficacité imparfaite. De la rose blanche, pure, était venue la rose mortellement dangereuse et cruelle.

Katniss était quant à elle le Geai Moqueur pour tout Panem. Mais plus elle pensait aux roses de Snow, plus elle revoyait ce bouquet de coquelicots qu'avait tenu la petite sœur de Rue lors de la Tournée de la Victoire.

Les coquelicots avaient accompagné toute la vie de Katniss, sans qu'elle n'y prête véritablement attention. Elle n'avait pas compris le bouquet de coquelicots qu'avait apporté Sae Boui Boui le jour des funérailles de son père et des mineurs morts lors du fameux coup de grisou. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux bouquets de fleurs rouges qui accompagnaient toujours les cercueils des tributs morts pendant les jeux, lorsque els corps étaient rendus aux familles. Elle n'avait pas saisi la raison qui avait poussé la sœur de Rue à venir la voir avec son bouquet.

Et puis un jour, une fillette d'une famille réfugiée du huit lui offrit un dessin représentant un coquelicot. L'expression qu'elle affichait était la même que celle des gens qui lui rendaient hommage en levant leur main, trois doigts joints. Cela l'avait intrigué et elle avait osé poser la question à Finnick, le seul au treize à qui elle acceptait d'avouer ses faiblesses et son ignorance.

- C'est le coquelicot de la mémoire. Je pensais que tu t'y connaîtrais mieux que moi en langage des fleurs. Il symbolise la consolation et la commémoration.

- Comme notre geste à trois doigts ?

- Oui.

Le symbole hommage que Katniss connaissait bien était devenu l'un des signes de ralliement à sa cause et à celle des rebelles. Elle ferait du coquelicot sa fleur emblème de la même façon. Elle renverserait les rosiers bien taillés du capitole par une invasion de fleurs des champs indisciplinées. Elle entacherait la blancheur par le pourpre des coquelicots.

La révolte ne pourrait s'écrire que dans le sang. Tout comme Snow avait changé la pureté en cruauté, Katniss changerait la mémoire en révolte contre les injustices.

* * *

><p><em>C'est ma première incursion dans le fandom d'Hunger Games, j'espère ne pas être trop à côté de la plaque^^<em>


	2. Le Combat des innocents

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "serpillière" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hunger Games est à Suzanne Collins

**Panem et Fabula**

_Le Combat des innocents_

Après avoir gagné les Jeux, il est impossible de reprendre une vie normale. Katniss faisait pourtant tous les efforts possibles pour retrouver le maximum de similitudes avec sa vie d'autrefois. Elle passait ainsi toujours des heures à chasser avec Gale. Leurs sorties en forêt lui rappelaient l'époque d'avant les Soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, l'époque où elle avait encore toute son humanité.

Elle était parvenue à attraper des écureuils, en les abattant d'une flèche dans l'œil. Katniss sourit en repensant à la remarque que Peeta avait faite à Haymitch quelques mois auparavant à ce sujet. Elle avait découvert que le fils du boulanger partageait ses proies avec son père. Elle lui en aurait bien amener un, mais depuis qu'elle avait révélé la vérité sur son manège à son partenaire dans les Jeux, ils ne se parlaient plus davantage que de nécessaire. Néanmoins, le père de Peeta avait gardé sa boulangerie du centre ville et elle comptait bien aller lui offrir un animal roux, en remerciement pour les cookies qu'il lui avait offert après la Moisson.

Katniss salua Gale qui se rendait à la Plaque, obliquant de son côté vers le centre. En arrivant sur la place de la ville, elle remarqua une certaine animation. Le week-end débutait, ce qui expliquait que Katniss n'avait pas accompagné Gale, ayant prévu de passer du temps avec Prim'. Les enfants de la ville s'amusaient dans les rues. Il venait d'y avoir une distribution des rations spéciales « District vainqueur » et les enfants se réjouissaient des bonbons qu'on leur avait offerts.

S'il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Katniss devait être contente d'avoir remporté les jeux, c'était bien d'avoir aidé son district à combattre un peu la faim. Un peu plus loin, deux garçons de la ville s'amusaient à se chiper leurs friandises et à les reconquérir à coups de balai et de serpillière. L'allégresse générale fit que les adultes ou les autres enfants souriaient à la scène.

Mais cette dernière gelait Katniss et la pétrifiait. Elle aussi s'était-elle déjà amusée à se battre avant ? La réponse lui vint naturellement : oui. Et ce qui la terrifiait était qu'elle continuait encore. Allez à la chasse était après tout devenu une sorte de loisir et de détente pour elle. Katniss tenta de se raisonner. Non, si elle chassait encore c'était pour aider Gale, sa famille et son district. Elle avait une raison.

Mais ces enfants qui jouaient innocemment et ceux qui les observaient d'un œil indulgent n'avaient pas traversé les Jeux. L'horreur de devoir se battre pour sa vie, de devoir tuer même. Katniss avait tué. Et elle ne pouvait plus considérer un simple échange de coups de manche à balai comme un jeu. Dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ces deux garçons vivaient peut-être là la seule préparation au combat qu'ils auraient avant d'entrer un jour dans l'arène.

Katniss ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, là où quelqu'un comprendrait la détresse qu'elle ressentait en voyant une serpillière repousser un balai. En se détournant, néanmoins, Katniss capta un regard différent des autres. De l'autre côté de la place, près de la boulangerie, Peeta était lui aussi pétrifié devant le spectacle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Une compréhension mutuelle de leur souffrance s'installa progressivement et pour la première fois depuis le départ des caméras, après leur retour du Capitole, ils se sourirent.

Contrairement à tous les autres, ils n'étaient pas seuls au combat.


	3. Le Chant du cygne

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "plateau" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hunger Games est à Suzanne Collins

**Panem et Fabula**

_Le Chant du cygne_

Katniss ne s'était jamais estimée très charismatique et on le lui avait souvent fait remarquer : Haymitch lors de la préparation de son entretien avec Caesar Flickerman ou Coin lors du tournage en studio des premiers spots du Geai Moqueur. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours plus ou moins occupé les devants de la scène, une véritable star dans tout Panem.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle s'était tenue devant toute sa classe pour chanter la Chanson de la vallée. Les geais moqueurs avaient repris en canon la mélodie et elle avait eu son premier fan, Peeta.

Lorsque le nom de Prim' avait été tiré au cours de la Moisson, elle s'était portée volontaire pour monter sur scène à sa place, dans son rôle de grande sœur. Le District tout entier lui avait alors rendu hommage et Panem avait découvert son visage.

Au Capitole, elle avait été en éternelle représentation. Elle avait joué son rôle devant le public pendant le défilé de présentation, devant les tributs lors des entraînements et devant les juges pendants les évaluations.

Elle était montée sur un plateau télé, une autre sorte de scène, et avait virevolté devant le monde entier. Le public saluait chacune de ses apparitions, faisant d'elle leur favorite.

Et dans l'arène aussi. L'immense terrain n'était lui aussi qu'une vaste scène de théâtre, où les pièces jouées n'étaient que des tragédies. Elle avait joué avec Haymitch et les sponsors. Elle avait joué avec Peeta. Jusqu'au bout, lorsqu'elle avait porté à sa bouche les baies de sureau mortel, elle avait tenue son rôle d'héroïne.

Et puis le retour dans le Douze, la Tournée de la Victoire, étaler ses compétences aux anciens vainqueurs, leur tenir la main. Katniss était toujours sous le feu des projecteurs, ne se rendant pas complètement compte que son rôle changeait, que son image devenait un symbole.

Le Geai Moqueur avait fini par écraser la simple Katniss Everdeen. Les scènes de batailles étaient devenues des spots de propagande. Ses amis et sa famille mourraient, mais elle avait perdu son libre arbitre. Elle était devenu la poupée de Coin, cédant à la nécessité télévisuelle et à son image d'égérie de la révolution.

Et la voici à présent sur son dernier plateau. Il devait s'agir de son apogée, de celle du Geai Moqueur, de celle de la Présidente Coin. Katniss allait enfin calmer le jeu en logeant son ultime flèche, en poussant son chant du cygne. Son ascension l'avait détruite intérieurement et elle n'était plus que l'automate qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle banda son arc, s'apprêtant à exécuter son script, et décida pour la première fois de finalement improviser. Sa représentation finale n'appartiendrait qu'à elle, qu'importent les huées du public. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être leur star ou leur héroïne, elle n'avait dans le cœur que la petite Katniss Everdeen, une anonyme qui chantait avec les oiseaux.


End file.
